Moonchild
by miarae
Summary: After the death of her parents purebloodprincess Hermione de la Rosier transfers from Durmstrang to Hogwarts: the domain of her exboyfriend Draco Malfoy. HD
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Moonchild

**Summary:** After the death of her parents purebloodprincess Hermione de la Rosier transfers from Durmstrang to Hogwarts; the domain of her exboyfriend Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** I made up the past of Hermione, that's the only thing I own. Oh and I own Quirina.

* * *

Hermione de la Rosier was her name. She was sixteen, princess of Durmstrang, and about to start her greatest adventure yet – her transferral to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. The death of her parents had shocked the wizarding world, and since her now only living relative worked in England she had no choice but to switch schools. Part of her was excited to go back and see her old friends again, but the thought of leaving everything she knew and cherished behind scared her beyond imagination. This was the place she had spent her entire youth, except for the summers. Every summer they had travelled to Malfoy Manor, visiting their close friends – among those she counted Blaise Zabini and Quirina Lateau – while staying with the Malfoy family. She had loved those summers, loved spending time talking to Draco all night. He had been her best friend, and so much more. Their friendship had slowly developed into something precious and worth holding on to, yet had abruptly ended when she had seen Draco kissing Pansy Parkinson. She had refused to travel to England the summer after that.

Maybe if she had she could have done something. Could have prevented it from happening. Deep inside she knew she probably would have died too but it was so much easier to blame Draco than it was to accept her parents death as something that just had to happen. It _was_ Draco's fault. If he hadn't betrayed her like that she would have accompanied her parents and they would have been just fine. They would have floo-ed to Malfoy Manor instead of taking the train ("because it was a nice change from apparating") and that stupid muggle robber wouldn't have shot them. It made her so angry. They had been wizards for Voldemorts sake! They should have been able to do something, to make sure some inferior muggle wouldn't harm them. How could they have been so stupid?

Two days before Hogwarts first term was supposed to start, Hermione was angry with everything and everyone, but most of all with her exboyfriend slash prince of Hogwarts castle, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

To respect her privacy, and not immediately throw her into the deep, Albus Dumbledore had decided that it would be best to introduce Hermione at dinner. Right now she was in the Slytherin commonroom – the hat had already made his decision when she had put it on in the Headmasters Office – while the other students were arriving in the Great Hall. She put her clothes in a drawer and looked around the bedroom. For the umpteenth time she thanked the hat for putting her in Slytherin, where her best friend Quirina would be sleeping next to her. If only Draco wouldn't be here...maybe she could be happy. Without her friends, without her parents, Hermione had never been more alone. As her hands trembled she wondered aloud whether she would be okay. Yes, Quirina had been a dear friend ever since they had first met, but here at Hogwarts she had her own friends. What is she wasn't waiting for her summerfriend to show up?

Putting on her make-up and checking her appearance in the mirror she slowly grew more confident. She felt safe in her new clothes, the black goth look giving her that veil of unassailability. It was exactly what she needed. Control, the power to decide when she wanted to be seen. Smiling at herself she wondered how people would react to her walking into the Great Hall. She couldn't wait to see Draco's face, though she would never admit to that.

"Due to an unfortunate accident"

_Accident my ass_, Hermione thought bitterly.

"We have a new student to welcome at Hogwarts. She has been schooled at Durmstrang, and we're very pleased to have her here, despite of the circumstances. I hope you will all treat her with kindness and care."

Dumbledore half turned around to face her and allow her to step up to the podium, where she was now standing between him and her uncle, Severus Snape. She hesitatingly stepped up to the plate and mumbled a shy hello while trying to lock eyes with her friends. Quirina gasped, then nudged Blaise Zabini who had been talking animatedly with his friend. His friend that had once been her friend too. His friend that looked so very very...no she shouldn't think thoughts like this. He had betrayed her trust. Had made her feel inferior. Like a mudblood. There was no way she was inferior to Pansy Parkinson! She was more wealthy, more powerful than the whole Parkinson family combined. Yet wealth couldn't buy her love, that much she knew now.

As she was thinking about the past he lifted up his eyes, his chatting momentarily interrupted as they locked eyes. She held her breath for a second, then smiled politely as she would at any stranger. He was too slow with conveying the hurt in his eyes, yet his face never showed any emotion. They both stared at each other as if it were a contest, taking in each others appearance and wondering how their feelings would develop now that they would spend the entire year in close company. Just as Hermione was about to conclude that her feelings for him were almost back to friendship she saw a hand on his arm. Her hand. She casted her eyes downwards and ignored the burning sensation in her stomach. This was her home now. She had no choice but to face the days to come, make the best of it...

Oh and get back at Draco of course...

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Moonchild

**Summary:** After the death of her parents purebloodprincess Hermione de la Rosier transfers from Durmstrang to Hogwarts; the domain of her exboyfriend Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** I made up the past of Hermione, that's the only thing I own. Oh and I own Quirina.

**A/N:** I know I said I would update all my old stories first, but I just had a sudden inspiration for this one. So there ya go.

**To answer some of your questions: **Yes this is Hermione Granger. And yes, I know that pureblood Hermione is overdone, but this will be different. I promise. It all starts this chapter.

---------------------------------------------

I could not wait for dinner to be over, so I could return to my dormitory. I had eaten dinner with my uncle in his private chambers, discussing my education at Durmstrang. It had been nice, but I know that I would have to face the others eventually. I hoped that they would not arrive at the dormitory too soon, because I would love to be alone a while longer. After seeing Draco with that horrible girl, the way she claimed him, I needed to think. Was revenge really what I was after? Was it not below me to do something like that? I did not want Draco to think that I still cared after all.

I settled myself down in one of the luxurious armchairs and stared at the fire for a while. The others were probably still at dinner, because the whole Common Room was empty. I liked it that way. I liked sitting in front of the fire, a book in my lap. It made me feel slightly better about the whole situation.

The portraithole opened and I felt a slight chill. The fire crackled and I focused my attention on it long before I smelled his scent. I had known it was him all along.

"I heard about your parents."

He said, standing in front of the couch I was sitting on. I didn't look up and he added, after a slight hesitation:

"How are you holding up?"

How did he _think_ I was holding up? I regarded him coldly, saying:

"They were my parents."

Draco nodded, almost feeling guilty for daring to ask me that question. Once upon a time he would have known that what I needed wasn't fake sentiment. He would have known that I just needed a friend, a genuine one, to hold me in his arms. But once upon a time had passed and Draco was no longer my friend. We might just as well have been strangers to one another.

Pansy snorted at my comment – I didn't know why, it was not at all funny – which made Draco burst out.

"Shut up you cow!"

I pretended not to feel amused by his comment and instead tried to focus on my book, which proved more difficult than I thought with Pansy fiercely whispering things to Draco. It was difficult to tune out her whiny voice and I found myself listening to her despicable words.

"Sticking up for the Mudblood now, are you? I thought you said it disgusted you...the thought of having kissed those filthy lips..."

I smiled despite the situation. What a ridiculous thing to say! Me, a Mudblood. I expected Draco to laugh, or snicker at least, at this idiotic comment. He did not. It took me a lot of willpower not to look up at him. At his face. What was I thinking? I could not read his emotions anymore. I did not know, when looking at him, whether something someone else was saying was true. I felt a sharp pain in my heart, but ignored it like I did Pansy.

Quirina burst into the Common Room and immediately flung herself at me. I welcomed the distraction and hugged her back.

"I heard..."

She said, her voice filled with emotion. Real emotion. It made me feel like crying too, and I was afraid that he would hear it in my voice, so instead of answering her I stayed silent. She kept hugging me, even when she sat down next to me. It was nice. Perhaps I was not alone.

"How could this have happened?"

Quirina asked softly. I shrugged, indicating that I did not know. She shook her head slightly.

"A muggle..."

She said disbelievingly.

"Suits them right...filthy muggle lovers..."

I heard Pansy whisper behind me. The next thing I heard was a sharp intake of breath. Perhaps he had hit her. God I hope he has.

"Yeah...well..."

I said, trying to focus my attention on Quirina again, instead of listening to whatever physical abuse Draco was currently inflicting on his girlfriend.

"The muggle police said that there was nothing they could have done. They didn't have time to react."

She sighed and hugged me again, feeling that I probably needed it. I hugged back quietly, lingering in the safety of her arms just a little longer, before having to face the world again.

**Review please!**

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but my wrists still hurt. I actually have another appointment with the doctor on Wednesday, maybe I'll have to undergo surgery again. Sigh.**


End file.
